<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Hide Red by Chasyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132798">Can't Hide Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn'>Chasyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Shuffle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Death, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Red - Freeform, Seeing red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't Hide Red by Florida Georgia Line.</p><p>Tonight, everything will be red.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Shuffle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Hide Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has nothing at all to do with the song but it's what came out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It courses through him, through every muscle in his body, through every cell in his blood.  He burns with it, so bright he feels consumed by it, fueled by it.  He feels it and it’s all he sees, red.  And he won’t rest until he turns everything red.  Not until he coats every stone and every blade of grass with the blood of every man inside the fortress.  Then he will set the place aflame and watch as the red touches the sky.  And then maybe, his anger will be satiated enough.  Maybe he will see something other than the fear he had seen in the eyes of their beloved, before he had been pushed from the top of the fortress, falling to his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had heard the bones snap when he hit the ground.  They couldn’t get to him fast enough.  They hadn’t expected the Dane’s to just simply kill their hostage so carelessly.  Why go through the effort of kidnapping the Irishman from him just to kill him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sihtric stands next to him, close enough to brush his shoulder against him and Uhtred takes comfort in feeling the boy’s anger and hatred radiating off of him, equal to Uhtred’s own.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, everything will be red.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>